massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batarian Remnant
The Batarian Remnant was a military and political organization formed by the remaining batarian fleet following the Reaper invasion. Like its predecessor, the Remnant adhered to the principals of the fallen Batarian Hegemony; although the caste system was largely absolved, accusations of sponsoring terror attacks and involvement in slave raids still occurred following the Remnant becoming divided into two groups, with one group following Ka'hairal Balak while most of the Remnant continued to side with Governor Grothan Pazness. History Origins When the Reapers invaded in 2186 CE, indoctrinated batarian scientists sabotaged their government's defenses and broadcast misleading messages, allowing the Reapers to easily conquer batarian systems and crush their once-formidable navy. Those that managed to get away found themselves refugees on alien territory, with some even taking refuge in the Citadel itself. As the highest-ranking officer still alive, Captain Ka'hairal Balak assumed military leadership and directed the remnants of the batarian fleet against the Reapers by hacking Council transmissions to learn Reaper locations. After a hostile reunion, Balak grudgingly lends Systems Alliance commander John Shepard his fleet's support in retaking the galaxy from the Reapers. Surviving soldiers of the former Batarian Hegemony are one of several groups involved in the war effort against the Reaper invasion. According to one Alliance news report, however, their participation in the fight, though appreciated, has not yet earned them the full trust and respect of Alliance soldiers. When the Citadel Council reorganized into the Interstellar Republic, in a surprise move, the batarians were approached and offered membership. Balak initially refused, but was overruled by Governor Grothan Pazness of Camala and a cadre of batarian refugees began negotiations. Government and politics The Batarian Remnant is an autocratic oligarchy inspired by the former Batarian Hegemony led by a Supreme Leader. A significant proportion of members are critical of the Hegemony's self-imposed isolation which led it to be so thoroughly defeated by the Reapers, and to a lesser extent critical also of the Hegemony's adherence to cultural traditions such as slavery and imperialism which were at the heart of many disputes between them and C-Space, and thus the Remnant can be characterized as more liberal in general terms. Observers have noted that, regardless of political uncertainty, the Remnant have cooperated effectively with the Interstellar Republic in providing first emergency relief, and later infrastructure construction, law enforcement, and system defense for the batarian people. Military Ground forces Although its fleet was only a fraction of its size, the Batarian External Forces and Special Interventions Unit made up the bulk of the its military force. It also utilized in slashed adepts, enforcer sentinels, shock troopers, and brawlers in every four-member squads. Naval forces The Remnant's navy was mainly based on warships like its predecessor which included many Vraw,'' Griken'', and Harro'vah-class cruisers. When Balak led a splinter group, the mass rebuilding of the batarians' naval assets were doubled and produced a number of ships. The Camala-class dreadnought were the threatening capital ships deployed against hostile targets. Appearance in other media Novel * Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy (First appearance) Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Batarians Category:Governments Category:Political Category:Military Category:Factions Category:Organizations